Crafting (old)
Crafting is a core component of the game and a pawn's greatest source of power. Pawns are particularly gifted in the skill of creation, and hold nigh-limitless potential to create equipment, items, and structures. Extending this potential is not accomplished without work, however. To craft an object, a pawn requires three things: effort, resources, and augments. Optionally, a blueprint can be used to make things go more smoothly. Effort The effort is possibly the most important aspect of the finished product. Effort is not merely force applied to accomplish work. It is measured by the depth and detail in the actual writing describing the process of creating the product and the finished product itself. An item can be created with as little or as much effort as desired. Generally speaking, the more richly detailed the product, the more "units" of base effort are applied to its creation. A 20-sided die can be used to contribute extra effort. Resource Tangible fuel for the creation process, resources will be shaped into the product itself. Primary resources are the best place to start for crafting, adding Secondary and Trinkets as desired. To an extent, the greater the number of different resources used and the greater the quantity of each, the higher quality the product will be. Augment Augment Cards are abstractions that represent a certain facet of a product. A "sharp" augment could be used to create a bladed Slashing weapon. A "prevent 2 bash" could nullify all incoming Bashing damage by 2. No matter how eloquently composed a crafting description is, it is merely an interesting trinket without augments to give it useful properties. Luckily, an augment's nature gives it a distinct advantage: Augment Cards are not lost upon death. This means, while one can lose important resources, a player's creation potential remains through augments and effort. Blueprints A blueprint is just as it sounds: a plan encompassing the design of a product. Crafting attempts do not require a blueprint, and can be created on the spot combining the required components. However, a blueprint aids the process tremendously. By designing a blueprint, all of the required effort to produce the item is stored. A blueprint also offers concrete requisite numbers for resources and available augment slots. Like most augments, a personally created blueprint can be reused indefinitely and remains with the player after death. Store-bought blueprints are often single-use. Creating an Object To actually craft an item, one needs only post and detail the creation of said item. The description needs to include the three components as detailed above. The effort is measured in the finished post. Use of resources and augments must be incorporated somewhere in the post. Many players, for clarificaton reasons, will also include the exact number of each resource used at the bottom of the post, as well as any specific augments they intend to use. Tools are not required, even when dealing with substances that would logically require tools to shape. However, even the most basic of tools can improve the quality of the product. Come next update (or sooner, in the case of active GM participation), the fruits of the crafter's labors will be reported. It is not unheard of for crafting attempts to encompass several posts or have several contributors; indeed, it's expected for a decent structure or similarly large undertaking. As far as anyone has yet discovered, crafting can be split up over time and scaled as necessary.